


Gone

by sekiigan



Series: Storming [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Funeral, Gen, Mention of Death, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiigan/pseuds/sekiigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black and white, such unoriginal colors that made his personality seem dull. <br/>Such a shame he found himself wearing one of them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

The young boy glanced around the room, ears listening carefully to the soft murmurs of unclear words. He’s unsure of where he is. He feels like he should know, but any memory of it has been scraped from his brain. All he knows is that the other people tower over him like multiple skyscrapers in an already busy city during rush hour.

At least, that’s how his childish mind perceived it.

He notices that a few of the humans are wearing dresses that are dark shades of color, a few of which are frilled at the ends. The others wear tight, boring suits that remind him of his father’s; black and white, such unoriginal colors that made his personality seem dull.

Such a shame he found himself wearing one of them too.

He brings a hand to his collarbone and pushes the article of downwards and out of the way. Fingers scratch delicately at the skin there and he winces slightly. His skin is irritable and burns slightly.

With a jolt Jaiden realizes that other areas of his neck, torso and hips seem to not only burn, but ache as well. He shifts on his feet uncomfortably and rubs at his neck in a nervous fashion, then immediately retracts his hand.

The child makes a small mental note not touch the sensitive areas of skin, and forces himself to look up.

Despite hearing words, he notices just now that they seem to be conversing, albeit in a hushed, rather depressed and thick manner. They sound so sad it makes his gut twist painfully, and it’s almost enough to make him cry. Almost – His tears ducts seem immune to forming any sort of liquid. It feels as if he’s heard someone talk like that before and it unsettles him further.

Some of the adults stand tall and quietly at the front of the room, standing around some unknown object that he doesn’t need, or, at least feel the need to observe. A few of them are standing in a clump, which he believes is supposed to be a line as they wait for their turn.

He turns his view to the middle of the room. Adults are huddled closely together as they talk quietly and it’s only when he squints his eyes that he can distinguish a multitude of small pictures taped to large, neatly cut out chunks of cardboard. He can’t make out what is on the shiny pictures. He only sees little, fuzzy blurs of color.

It’s only when he notices a small handful of people out of the far sides of his peripherals nearing towards him that he twists his head into another direction.

Jaiden watches as they make their way towards him, three women and two men. His hazel eyes stare them in silent wariness. He doesn’t remember ever meeting these people, and it makes him want to run away. The boy’s mind is screaming at him in protest when he decides not to move.

When the approach him he can see their mouths moving slowly and carefully, like they are choosing their words carefully, as if the boy might break if they make a mistake, but any words they speak seem to be clouded by an useable force. He stares at them, deadly quiet. His gaze his unmoving as they continue to speak.

Suddenly, he hears words falling down upon him. Almost like a wave at the beginning of a storm gracelessly crashing on a beach shore. It’s loud and unexpected.

_ I’m so sorry. _

_ I’m sorry you had to go through that. _

_ You’re so young. _

_ You didn’t deserve it. _

_ I’m sorry you saw all those things. _

_ You must be sad. _

_ You must feel awful. _

_ I’m sorry if you’re hurt. _

He’s confused. He doesn’t know why they are apologizing. He must know them, right? Or at least have met them at some point. Why else would they be speaking to him? The adults look at him, seemingly waiting for a reply. 

He doesn’t know how to respond, so he remains silent. 

Within what seems like an eternity, one of the women looks to her companions and mutters something in a hushed tone. She sends the small boy a brief look before walking off. 

The woman’s companions follow suit, sparing the boy a sorrowful, bordering on pitiful look then walking away, disappearing into the waves of people. 

Jaiden blinks slowly, staring off at nothing in particular, brown-green eyes blank and dull. It isn’t until he feels a stinging, thick feeling in his chest and head that he grasps the fact that he isn’t breathing. It takes some seconds later to comprehend the fact that he needs to breathe. 

 

_Inhale. Exhale._

 

_Inhale. Exhale._

 

_Inhale. Exhale._

 

_Calm down._

 

_It’s okay. You’re okay._

 

His body shutters slightly when his lungs suddenly expand with air, greedily taking it in. Anxiety pricks at his consciousness when he, without notice, comes to the realization that there are actual people in this room. Multiple people, adults, in the same room as him.

It makes his blood run cold like ice.

With panic, he glances around the large room, hands forming into small, tight fists. His eyes dart around frantically, pupils dilated, as he looks for some he knows, someone he can trust. He can feel his breathing quickening. Someone, he needs to fi-

Matthew is standing near the back, in one of the corners, standing against the wall. He’s wearing the exact same suit as Jaiden’s.

With great haste, he darts towards his brother, attempting to ignore any looks that are spared at him. He can feel his lower body ache in protest and his head seems to become as light as a feather.

Hazel meets brown as he looks at his identical. He can feel his hands grow hot with sweat, but he can’t bring himself to care.

A flash of searing pain near the back and front of his skull causes him to wince and bring one hand to grip at his forehead. His abdomen starts to ache nearby his hips, like the kind of pain you feel when you bump into a table hard. Hurts and stings, but it doesn’t bleed and you know it will bruise.

A soft, warm hand covers his own gently, and he tilts his head up to see Matthew looking at him, eyes wide with concern. His brother bits his lip nervously before speaking.

“Are you alright?”

Jaiden can feel himself sigh heavily with relief.

The other continues. “If you don’t feel good you should tell someone.”

He simply shakes his head, shrugging lightly. The pain is slowly numbing down. “It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt a lot.” He can’t help but let his mouth curve into a small smile. He straightens his back a bit.

The identical twin smiles back softly in return. Jaiden lets his fisted hand relax in his brother’s warm hold, and eventually intertwines their fingers, holding on as if he would leave.

_That’s right… I have Matt._

They stand together quietly and watch the waves of people.

**Author's Note:**

> characters belong to me


End file.
